battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotterdam
Rotterdam is a map set to be featured in Battlefield V. The map is set during the Battle of Rotterdam which was a part of the Battle of the Netherlands campaign in the Netherlands in May 1940. The map is set before the German bombing of the city, with Devastation representing the aftermath. Overview The south-western section of the Rotterdam depicted is characterised by its abundance of canals, bridges, a scenic quayside, and towering urban expanse. Evidently a once-bustling hub of commerce and culture, the city streets are wide, accommodating tramways and motor vehicles alike. The signage-laden architecture is reminiscent of Amiens but with increased accessibility, and is collected into dense blocks with conversely cramped and restrictive back alleyways. Crossed over by destructible land bridges and crowded by boats and river barges, the main two canals cut vertically across the map runs alongside the urban sprawl comprising the south of the map, before meeting around a marketplace isolated on an island in the middle of the map. Rotterdam is further divided by an elevated train line, overlooking much of the map center as it cuts east to west, atop which is a station platform and a derailed line of cars. Finally, along the north and east side is the Boompjes, a major roadway that runs along the water's edge, adjoined to several bridges spanning the waterway to inaccessible city districts on the far adjacent banks. The map lends itself both to close quarters street fighting and building clearing actions, as well as long range combat along the northern riverside and obstacle-barren canal roads. In addition the train bridge and buildings, of which most have up to four accessible floors, also gives a sense of verticallity and allow squads to control the more open routes between objectives, which are restricted by the waterways and the range of impassible structures. Conquest Conquest is primarily infantry-focused affair fought between five objectives. The layout roughly trapezoid, with three bases aligned horizontally along the south-center of the map, and two more closer together on opposite sides of the map's northern edge. Players are advised to use caution in the more open areas between objectives, and must be aware of threats from above, but can otherwise enjoy great freedom of movement through the abundance of alleyways and interior pathways. The few vehicles allotted to either team can be used to navigate the city streets quickly, as well as destroy buildings and apply pressure to some of the objectives, although Courtyard and Ammo Depot are almost completely closed off to them. Vehicle routes can be further limited by destroying arched bridges over the canals, building anti-tank obstacles, and mining the more restrictive streets between blocks. Equipment As of the Beta, each team is given two tanks, two Sd. Kfz.251 Halftracks and two Kettenkrad, and augmented further by a single towable PaK 40. Deployments Unlike most maps where teams start on opposite ends of a map lengthways, the British and German spawns are parallel to one another, confined to the south-west and south-eastern sectors respectively, separated by four blocks of buildings and two stretches of canal. Each base is split into two possible spawn areas, which are themselves horizontally parallel and divided from each other by a row of buildings. British Deployment German Deployment Flags Train Station White House Courtyard Ammo Depot Bridgehead Gallery Concept Art 14 - Battlefield V.jpg Concept Art 15 - Battlefield V.jpg BF5 Rotterdam Trailer 01.png BF5 Rotterdam Trailer 02.png Screenshot 17 - Battlefield V.jpg Screenshot 18 - Battlefield V.jpg Trivia *Landmarks on this map include the Witte Huis, Hofplein elevated rail station and waterfront of the Rhine–Meuse–Scheldt river delta. *The map has been stated by the developer to be influenced by Seine Crossing from Battlefield 3.https://www.battlefield.com/news/battlefield-5-rotterdam-trailer-breakdown References Category:Maps of Battlefield V